District 12 49'ers
The District 12 49'ers '''are a Panem Football team based in District 12. The 49'ers compete in the Panem Football League (PFL), as a member of the GFC South. The 49'ers franchise have never won PFL Championship game. Franchise history Old Era The District 12 49'ers were founded in 1016 ADD to give District 12 a PFL team and were added to the Panem Football League. Their name, the 49'er, comes from the fact that District 12 is a mining industry, similar to the early 49'ers of the past. The 49'ers joined the Panem Football League on June 5th, 1016 ADD, and were assigned to the Eastern Conference. They would play their first season poorly, missing the playoffs, finishing the year 5-11. The team's 1017 season was better than the previous year, but for it is often the one blamed for the "eight and eight" curse. The team played meidocre, beating some of their conference opponents and gaining the fifth seed with a record of 8-8. Yet again, they missed the playoffs. For five consecutive seasons, the 49'ers finished 8-8, unable to have a winning record. Many thought the sports team was cursed, until management of the 49'ers grew tired of the record. They fired coach Gus Greene, hiring assistant coach Darren Hoses to take the job. New Era Under command of coach Hoses, the 49'ers decisively used their first round pick on hotshot quarterback Robert Griffin, a player who could run or throw. This replaced their aging quarterback, Michael Hayes, who retired soon after losing his starting spot. With a new coach and quarterback, the 49'ers broke the 8-8 curse, and made their first ever trip to the playoffs. Winning the division with an 13-3 record, the 49'ers gained a first round bye and the second seed. They took out the District 4 Dolphins in the divionsional round, before losing in the conference championship to the District 6 Jets. This one season wonder soon turned to disaster, as when the next season was about to begin. 49'ers star tide end Travis Kelce was reaped into the Hunger Games. Being Griffin's favorite target, Robert had no real receiving threats to throw to, and was forced to run the ball a lot more. After running too much for a quarterback, Griffin's career was ended in Week 7 of the 1023 season, when he was pummeled on while running from pressure by Eagles linebacker DeMarcus Ware. The hit tore Griffin's ACL, ending his career. Without their two star players, the 49'ers only managed to barely achieve a 9-7 record, mercifully missing the playoffs. Season by Season Schedule 1016 '''Final Record: '''5-11 (3-6 Division) '''Division Finish: '''7th out of 9 '''Awards: Rookie of the Year (Kelce) 1017 Final Record: '''8-8 (2-7 Division) '''Division Finish: '''5th out of 9 '''Awards: None 1018 Final Record: '''8-8 (4-5 Division) '''Division Finish: '''6th out of 9 '''Awards: None 1019 Final Record: '''8-8 (1-8 Division) '''Division Finish: '''5th out of 9 '''Awards: None 1020 Final Record: '''8-8 (4-5 Division) '''Division Finish: '''6th out of 9 '''Awards: None 1021 Final Record: '''8-8 (2-4 Division) '''Division Finish: '''3rd out of 4 '''Awards: None 1022 Final Record: '''13-3 (5-1 Division) '''Division Finish: '''1st out of 4 '''Awards: Rookie of the Year (Griffin), Coach of the Year (Hoses) Regular season :Note: Intra-division opponents are in bold text. Postseason 1023 Final Record: '''9-7 (3-3 Division) '''Division Finish: '''2nd out of 4 '''Awards: None Notable players Awards